This invention relates to a coin discriminating apparatus for responding to coins of valid denominations, discriminating against non-valid denomination coins and forgeries, in coin operated apparatus.
Many coin operated apparatus exist in many different fields (for example dispensing machines, gaming machines, ticket machines). Protection is required against operation in response to dummy coins or forgeries and against operation in response to coins of the wrong denomination, for example lesser-value coins from countries other than the country of use. Specifically, the German 1DM coin needs protection against other coins of similar size and shape, such as the U.K. 5p coin, the Spanish 5PTAS, the Austrian 5sch and others.